


Only If You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Injury, M/M, Sort of a songfic whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in the bunker, and Cas shows up injured.</p><p>(I'll do fics set to songs if you'd like to make a request!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You Want

"/Come on skinny love, just last the year,/

I was asleep in the bunker, my door left slightly ajar. Sam and I'd just  
returned from a hunt.

/Pour a little salt, we were never here,/

A light noise came from the hall, and my eyes immediately shot  
open.

/My my my, my my my, my-my my, my-my,/

I reached under my mattress for my gun, my body unmoving as  
to not alert the intruder.

/Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer,/

The door creaked quietly, and I heard footsteps approach the  
side of my bed.

/Tell my love to wreck it all,/

I turned quickly, and aimed my gun at the man. What I saw  
caught me off guard.

/Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,/

It wasn't a man, it was Cas in his trenchcoat,  
a small hint of surprise and pain crossing his features.

/My my my, my my my, my-my my, my-my,/

I hadn't seen him in weeks.

/Right in the moment, this order's tall,/

He was clutching his side.

/And I told you to be patient,/

"Cas, buddy, you alright?" I said, unable to hide the  
budding concern in my voice.

/And I told you to be fine,/

He shook his head slightly before setting his other hand on  
my dresser for support.

/And I told you to be balanced,/

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and stepped  
toward him.

/And I told you to be kind,/

I reached towards his side to check for injury, but  
he flinched away.

/And in the morning I'll be with you,/

My hand felt wet, and as I raised it to look,  
I saw my palm was smudged with a deep crimson.

/But it'll be a different kind,/

Startled, I moved his hand from the dresser to  
around my back for support.

/'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,/

His opposite hand was still pressed to his side,  
and we walked like this to the bathroom.

/And you'll be holding all the fines,/

As we reached the door, I shoved it open with  
my leg.

/Come on skinny love, what happened here,/

I lowered him to the edge of the tub, and  
he whispered a low, "Thank you."

/Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,/

His arm slid off of my back, and I made my way  
over to the cabinets under the sink.

/My my my, my my my, my-my my, my-my,/

I rummaged through the cabinet, unsure of what  
I'd need.

/Sullen load is full, so slow on the split,/

I heard Cas humming quietly to himself as I turned,  
carrying a few curved needles, a roll of bandages, and  
fishing line.

/And I told you to be patient,/

I kneeled next to him on the floor, and set down  
each item.

/And I told you to be fine,/

His humming slowed, and he opened his eyes.

/And I told you to be balanced,/

He looked down at me, and pulled the corners  
of his mouth up into a pained smile.

/And I told you to be kind,/

I tried to hide my concern as I moved his hand from his wound  
temporarily. I slid off his trenchcoat, letting it fall into the empty  
tub behind him.

/And now all your love is wasted,/

His eyes were resting on my face as I began to unbutton  
his shirt, the lower abdomen stained with blood.

/Then who the hell was I,/

As I reached the last button, he replaced his hand over the wound,  
this time finding bare skin.

/'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,/

I untucked the rest of the shirt, and let the excess fabric sit behind  
his arms.

/And at the end of all your lines,/

I picked up a curved needle and fishing wire, threading the line  
through the thin hole, like so many times before.

/Who will love you?/

I looked up at Cas, and saw he was staring at the door  
absentmindedly. 

/Who will fight?/

He removed his hand to reveal a gash in his side, cutting deeply  
into his abdomen.

/And who will fall, far behind?/

He winced the first time the needle pierced the skin close to  
the gash, only flinching when my fingers brushed his  
side.

/Come on skinny love,/

I worked in silence, glancing at his face on occasion,  
only to be met with him staring tiredly back at me.

/My my my, my my my, my-my my, my-my,/

As I was tying off the line after stitching the length of  
the wound, he sighed loudly. "I suppose you'd like me  
to tell you what caused this," he said matter-of-factly.

/My my my, my my my, my-my my, my-my.../

"Only if you want to share."


End file.
